Requiem for a Dream
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: OneShot, Flay's P.O.V. leading up to her unfortunate Death.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam.

Premise: Angsty One-Shot of Flay's Point-of-View right before and when she is killed in Gundam SEED.

This One-Shot was created because of a bet between myself and Lethal Dose. Its fate rode upon the Battle of Alberta, the Edmonton Oilers (my hockey team) versus the Calgary Flames (her hockey team), and I ultimately lost.

"_So you see, what I told you was true, from a certain point of view_" – Obi-Wan Kenobi; the Return of the Jedi

* * *

I sat in a chair onboard one of the _Dominion's_ escape shuttles. Captain Badgiruel had ordered us to abandon ship while she dealt with Murata Azrael, the leader of the Blue Cosmos. While we assembled on the shuttles, the last Lohengrin blaster fired aimed at the _Archangel_. We had all heard it power up and fire.

The shuttles had launched, packed full of crewmembers from the grey _Archangel_-class battleship, and then we saw a red and white beam tear through space and smash into the bridge of the _Dominion_, and I knew the Miss Natarle was dead. It was war, deaths were inevitable.

But no one ever believes that they'll die, it always happens to 'someone else'. My emotions were on a knife-edge, the tears teetering precariously on my eyes. I had confessed to Natarle how I had wanted to see Kira one more time, to explain everything to him. She had suggested I stay at the Ptolemaeus moon base, but I had declined. Kira had fought against the _Dominion_ before; he might have done it again to stop Natarle without killing her.

But as pieces of the once great ship flew past us, propelled from the explosion, I knew that my chances of seeing Kira again were dwindling. Some of the crewmen onboard the shuttle with me wanted to set a course for the nearest Earth Alliance ship. I knew the last chance I had of seeing Kira again would be to head to the _Archangel_.

None of the others could understand why, none of them knew what had happened between the two of us. I'm not even sure that he knew exactly what had happened. Then again, I probably didn't either. I had to try.

Before long we had the _Archangel_ in front of us, damaged but still more than capable of putting up a fight. And then I saw it. I saw the battle between an Angel and a Demon. I knew it was Kira inside that white and blue mobile suit, months before when he had called out to be when ZAFT abandoned me, when he had raced to save me.

I called out his name as he twisted in between all of the beams. "KIRA!" it was a mixture of fright and wonder. He fought valiantly, and desperately, slowly losing weapons as the Demon never let up once. And finally, he was surrounded, the Demon watching as his Imp minions closed in for the kill.

"Kira!" I screamed again, this time more in fear. Too fast for the eye to follow, the Angel flew, his blue wings expanding as he was freed from his armor. The Imps were seconds to slow, losing their quarry. My Angel flew towards me.

The Demon, still overhead fired once, deliberately aimed to cause my Angel pain. The Angel cried out, but managed to save me once again. I owed him so much; I wondered how he could forgive me. "Kira …" I slipped over the knife-edge, the tears free-falling in the zero-g environment. Something in my heart told me that he was happy, happy to have saved me.

I had the chance, so I opened a channel between me and my Angel. But the Imps were not to be denied their chance to hurt the Angel. I felt hell consume my body, flames licking at my skin as the Angel cried out again, in grief. There was one last chance to tell him what I wanted to tell him, to apologize.

But to do so meant forsaking everything else. I didn't care, I loved him, and I needed to tell him. "FLAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed as I made my choice.

"Kira," I whispered to him.

"How come!" he demanded, I could see his tears falling.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." I finally apologized, after so many months, I finally apologized.

"Why did this happen?"

"I've wanted to apologize to you for so long."

"Why did you die? Why you Flay?" the pain in his voice echoed in my heart.

"I was in such pain, I was always frightened because I didn't understand what was happening, I didn't know about anything really." I tried to explain.

"Flay!"

"But now I'm finally free. I can see you so clearly now." I assured him.

"I couldn't …" he started

"So please, don't cry anymore." I asked of him.

"I tried, but I couldn't …" he continued.

"You don't have to cry anymore." My Angel has cried so much, and so much of it was my fault.

"I tried, but I couldn't save you!" he really did care for me, and it made me feel more happy than I had ever been.

"I'll protect you now; my true feelings will protect you." I hugged him as my apology ended.

I gave him the strength to go on; he had a special place in his heart for me. We opened our eyes together, and my Angel knew where the Demon was, the Demon who wanted to kill everyone.

"This world is still worth protecting!"

_Kira … I love you.

* * *

_

Prayer out


End file.
